The Five Times Sasuke Went to Uzushio (and The One Time He Didn't)
by Ji-soo
Summary: Sasuke meets Naruto under very different circumstances and somehow they still manage to become the single most important person to each other, they still manage to become Sasuke and Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

The Five Times Sasuke Went to Uzushio (and The One Time He Didn't)

AN: So this is the new story I'm working on, it's very different from the old one and I hope you guys like it. There will only be six chapters and as you guys can tell. I hope you guys like the Uzushio I'm creating. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Enjoy!

Summary: Sasuke meets Naruto under very different circumstances and somehow they still manage to become the single most important person to each other, they still manage to become _Sasuke and Naruto_.

* * *

Chapter One: Uzumaki Naru-chan

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke is only five years old when he first steps outside of Konoha, his parents and brother are with him on their journey to Eastern Fire Nation towards Uzushio. Sitting tall on his brother's shoulders, he drinks in the sight of the world outside of Konoha, the villages they see and the people they meet are almost astounded to meet the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke and his family are treated like royalty along their two-week journey. When they reach the small coastal town of Yashima, Sasuke sees for the first time beautiful shades of red hair among the small settlement of coastal guards, the Uzushio swirl sitting proudly on their headbands and arms; everywhere actually once he takes a look at the building more clearly.

His father and mother talk to the head guard and they are soon sent to one of the transportation rooms. The building has one main receiving hall and ten rooms set for transportation, the intricate seal on the ground is some of the most complex work Sasuke or his brother has seen. Most of the work almost seems to be on a different language. Soon, two Uzu Nin step up and work with their backs turned to them, the hand seals hidden from them. As soon as they slam their hands on the wall, Sasuke sees as chakra ink pours from their hands and connects with the seal on the floor and soon they are engulfed by light and it's disorienting but it's only a few seconds later that they appear in Uzu Port.

They are escorted to the Uzumaki Clan compound by one Kuzuyama Chiharu, her hair is beautiful shade of red. Uzu is a proud island, Sasuke realizes, everywhere possible the Uzu swirl is embedded on, the pillars of the buildings, the banners that hang and even on the tiles of the floor. The people are lively and loud, louder than the citizens of Konoha, he notes. And they are all redheads, all kinds of red hair. Itachi-nii lets Sasuke hold his hand as they make their way to the smaller island, where the three Clans of Uzu reside. It's like a smaller village inside the village.

Uzumaki Kazuhiko greets them, the man looks to be 60 years old but Sasuke knows the man is almost 90 years old. His hair is all white but he has a fiery spirit and his voice is loud and booming as he leads them to the guest rooms they will be staying at. The people around the house are all redheads and are all equally as loud and brilliant as Uzumaki Kazuhiko; a completely different setting from what Sasuke is used to back home. The Uchiha Clan and its members are naturally quiet and composed, rarely are there ever any Uchiha that are loud (with the exception of Uchiha Obito, who is always perpetually late.).

It is on the way to their rooms that Sasuke looks into the garden where several kids are playing and among the sea of red hair, he glimpses brilliant, golden blonde hair. It is the same shade as the sun and looks so soft and shiny, he wants to touch it but he can't as they make a turn and he loses sight of the beautiful hair. Uzumaki-san lets them settle in and says he will send someone for them in a while for the welcoming feast.

"Sasuke, bathe with your brother and father. We have little time to get ready." His mom says, she's digging through their packs and pulling out kimonos for them. "We must not be late."

Sasuke is a little intimidated at the thought of bathing with his father but Itachi-nii will be there for Sasuke and so he heads to the bathroom. The bath is quiet and awkward, Uchiha Fugaku is not a man of many words and even less of showing affection for his sons but nonetheless he washes Sasuke's back diligently and then manhandles Itachi-nii so he can do the same. It makes Sasuke happy, his cheeks pink at the rather small show of affection from his father.

Soon, they are all manhandled by their mother into the rather uncomfortable kimonos, the Uchiha fan set proudly on their backs. His mother fusses about their hair to the point that his father sends her to take a shower so they can breathe for just a second. When Uzumaki Minoru appears at their door, he looks a bit surprised but says nothing and leads them to the large dining hall within the compound. Sasuke can see why he would be surprised, the rest of the Uzumaki Clan are dressed in less than formal attire unlike his own family, the Uchiha family stick out like a sore thumb but his father holds his head up and sets his shoulders back and walks confidently to their assigned place. They are situated three seats from the right of the Uzumaki Clan head, Uzumaki Kazuhiko and his wife Uzumaki Madoka. Sasuke makes a sweep of the room and is surprised to see a blonde man among the many red heads, and suddenly realizes who he's looking at. Namikaze Minato, an ex-citizen of Konoha known among the Hidden Nations as the Yellow Flash and known to have a retreat on sight on the Bingo book.

Namikaze-san is talking to one of the many redheads around him when suddenly he looks up and grins widely. He excuses himself and heads towards the Uchiha and Sasuke suddenly realizes that this man is probably one of the 'dear friends' his mother was talking about. The man is happy and greets his parents with enthusiasm; Itachi-nii shakes hands with the man, his eyes slightly wide. When Namikaze-san turns towards Sasuke, he turns a bit shy and hides behind his brothers' leg. Namikaze-san only laughs and ruffles his hair.

"Sasuke-kun, I can't wait for you to meet Naru-chan! You'll like him no doubt!" Namikaze-san bows to Kuzuyama Mamoru and heads back to his place, stopping only to talk to one of the many other Uzumaki's. Sasuke can only look in awe at the man when he sees a woman enter in a simple dark green kimono; her hair is long and a beautiful shade of red hair. Holding onto one corner of her kimono is the blonde boy Sasuke had seen earlier, his hair is so pretty and when he looks around the room Sasuke is floored by the beauty of his eyes. They are so very blue, like he has the sky trapped inside them.

"Sasuke, that is Minato-kun's wife Uzumaki Kushina and her son, Naruto. He's cute right?" His mother tells him, his face pinks at the fact that his mother caught him staring but he can't help it. _Naruto_ is so very precious and the whisker marks on his plump cheeks only make him cuter.

"Welcome all to the congratulatory feast for our new Sandaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Kaori!" Cheers erupt around the hall; all Uzumaki's practically ready to overturn tables at the announcement. Sasuke dares to look towards Naruto and almost smacks himself in the head when he sees Kushina-san whistling loudly, her husband clapping politely.

"I am glad to step down from the position and entrust it over to my grandchild," Kazuhiko-san motioned for Uzumaki Kaori to stand up. "She shall lead Uzushio into an even greater era than I did!"

Uzumaki Kaori was an Uzumaki after all and hollered wildly as everyone seemed to get louder if possible. Sasuke tried to meld into his brother's side, this was not something he was used to, Uchiha were never this loud about anything.

"I, Uzumaki Kaori, promise to lead Uzushio into a prosperous and peaceful land. I'd like to thank the Kuzuyama and Rokkaku Clans for their support and aid; Uzushio would be nothing without them. I'd also like to thank the envoys from our sister land, Konoha. May the Uchiha Clan and Konoha prosper." Kaori bowed to the Uchiha family, who returned the gesture. "May the Uzumaki Clan prosper for many years to come!"

It was so incredibly loud in the hall but Uzumaki were nothing if not loud, and when they celebrated, they did so in a way that showed how close they were to each other. When the feast began, Sasuke looked across from him and found Naruto talking to a girl sitting next to him. His cheeks were pink and his wide, blue eyes were sparkling and bright. Sasuke wanted Naruto to look at him like that.

Uzukage-sama walked around the room and met and greeted many a person, she was cheerful as she accepted the many congratulations from her cousins.

"Itachi-nii, is Uzukage-sama really the grandchild of Kazuhiko-sama?" Sasuke wondered, in Konoha the next Hokage was chosen based on skills, leadership and his Will of Fire. But in Uzushio, the title seemed to be passed down only within the family, so maybe the Uzumaki Clan only wanted the true Uzumaki to be the Uzukage. "Is that why she became the Uzukage?"

Itachi-nii put his chopsticks down and turned to Sasuke, poking him hard on the forehead.

"No, she is not a grandchild of Kazuhiko-sama. In Uzushio, almost all of the population originates from the Uzumaki Clan and so they carry the name Uzumaki. The process for choosing the Uzukage is much the same as in Konoha; it is always a coincidence that the Uzukage always carries the Uzumaki name." Itachi picked up his chopsticks and continued eating. Sasuke guessed that made sense, after all he was made to call his relatives 'Uncle' or 'Aunt' even though he was so very distantly related to them.

"What about the other clans? Don't they get jealous that only Uzumaki get to be Uzukage?"

The man sitting next to Sasuke started laughing so loudly Sasuke dropped his chopsticks. Sasuke dared to look up and almost wet himself were it not for Itachi-nii putting a hand on his shoulder. The man was tall and incredibly muscular, his dark red hair contrasted against bright green eyes, he had tattoos up to his neck, and he looked wild and scary.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said, he ruffled Sasuke's hair with one massive hand that it almost dislodged Sasuke from his sitting position. "But why would the Rokkaku or Kuzuyama be jealous of that brat?" he pointed at the Uzukage, who was across the room downing a bottle of sake with an elderly Uzumaki.

"I'm Rokkaku Giichi of the Rokkaku Clan," he pointed to himself rather obnoxiously. "And anyway Kaori-chan deserves the position, plus she's gonna hate it once she realizes how much paperwork there is actually involved."

Sasuke nodded and picked up his chopsticks again. "But don't you want someone from your clan to be the Uzukage?"

Giichi-san snorted and downed a cup of sake. "Of course I do, but everyone is related to Uzumaki. Rokkaku and Kuzuyama are cousin clans to Uzumaki, however distantly. We don't envy them in anyway, the likelihood of Uzumaki ending up the Uzukage is always higher by seventy percent since almost seventy percent of the shinobi force is of Uzumaki blood."

Sasuke nodded and kept on eating when suddenly he heard giggling behind him and turned just in time to see Naruto launch himself at Giichi-san. Sasuke stopped eating, his eyes greedily following the young boy now clinging to Giichi-san's back like a monkey. His hair is golden, and silky looking; his skin is a beautiful peachy, tan. Three whisker-like marks on each cheek make him look adorable and his wide blue eyes become almost slits, his expression vulpine in nature.

"Gii-nii, Mama says Naru-chan can stay past his bedtime today!" Naruto proclaims loudly, Giichi-san manages to pluck him from his back and settle Naruto into his lap. "Papa says Naru-chan can play with his cousins all night!"

"Naru-chan is one lucky boy! Have you said congrats to Kaori-chan yet?" Giichi said as he rubbed his cheek on soft, golden hair. "Naru-chan is so soft, Giichi is going to have to eat him!"

Laughter spills from Naruto as he tries to escape Giichi-san's arms. Naruto suddenly looks up and comes face to face with pitch, black eyes staring at him with such intensity; he instantly turns to hide his face into Giichi-san's chest, his cheeks dusted pink.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke tells him, he can't tear his gaze from the beautiful blue eyes in front of him. "I came with my family to congratulate Uzukage-sama."

Naruto says nothing; he only gives the tiniest of nods.

"Don't you know how to talk, dobe?" the words slip from Sasuke's mouth before he can stop them, he only vaguely hears his mother gasp. He, instead, watches Naruto flush angrily and pull himself from Giichi-san's grip. His bright, blue eyes look like a thunderstorm as he stares down at Sasuke.

"Naru-chan is not a dobe! I am Uzumaki Naru-chan and I know how to talk, teme!"

The hall is completely quiet; everyone is looking at them with wide eyes.

"Naruto!" Kushina-san screams from across the room, her face is flushed a bright red, fiery red hair is flowing around her dangerously. Uzukage-sama bursts into loud laughter as does everyone, they are happy, it seems. Sasuke only stares at Naruto and pulls him to sit down next to him, he wants to keep staring at those blue eyes.

"You are going to marry me." Sasuke says with resolution, he will make Naru-chan his bride no matter what. "You are going to be my bride."

He sees from the corner of his eye that Kushina-san is staring at them wide eyes, in fact the whole hall is staring at them. But Naru-chan is the only one who has his sole attention, his plump cheeks are dusted pink and there is a pout on his lips.

"Uchiha Naruto."

With that, he kisses Naruto on the lips.

"Naru-chan!"

"Sasuke!"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Does this seem like a good fic? Obviously there will be changes to characters if they grow up in different environments such a Naruto. Once again I hope you like the Uzushio I am creating, and the history behind it. Read and review. Enjoy!

Anata: 'darling', it is used as a term of endearment in Japan to refer to boyfriends or husbands.

* * *

Chapter Two: My Bride

* * *

Sasuke is eight years old on his second trip to Uzushio; his father stays behind attending to Clan business. Only his mother and brother are with him, they are on a personal trip to visit Sasuke's future parent-in-laws.

Now an Academy student, Sasuke is more confident (or arrogant as Itachi-nii calls it). He is the top student and his instructors only have praises about Sasuke and his future as a shinobi, they expect him to graduate at the top of his class or maybe even a year earlier. Sasuke is infinitely proud of himself; he trains hard and puts his all towards becoming a better shinobi. He must show that he is strong and able to make a living for Naruto, that Naruto will be well cared for and live a comfortable life as his wife. Even though he has not seen his Naruto in three years, he knows that his bride only thinks about him just as Sasuke does. His mind is often on those beautiful blue eyes he has longed to see since his last visit.

They settle in their hotel room, on the other side of the Three Clan Island, and Uzushio once again astounds Sasuke. The buildings rise tall into the sky at almost ten stories high, with the view of the wide sparkling, blue, river as their view. Sasuke and his mother head down to meet with Kushina-san at the front of the hotel, Itachi-nii staying behind saying he still has to relay a message for Uzukage-sama. Kushina-san is lovely as always and Sasuke hurries to properly bow to her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you again, Mother." Sasuke does not rise from his bow until his mother pulls him from it almost forcefully. "I can't wait to see Naru-chan."

Kushina-san is flushed a bright red, her hands are clenching at her side as she tries to steady her breathing. Sasuke's mother glares at him but turns to Kushina-san with an apologetic smile. "Kushina-chan please forgive him, he hasn't got the notion out of his head after all these years." And Sasuke will not get the 'notion' out of his head, Naruto is his bride and no one will deny him that claim. Not even his own mother.

Kushina-san forces a smile onto her face and starts leading them away from the hotel and into one of the many alleys of Uzushio. Sasuke loves Uzushio, the people are still bright and cheery and loud, and the sea of redheads is endless as wherever he turns there is someone with bright red hair. Kushina-san takes them into a restaurant not far from their hotel, it's a simple and modest joint, but Sasuke can already tell the food is going to be delicious if the smell of barbequed meat has anything to do with it. The table they are shown to already has two people: Minato-san and his precious, beautiful Naruto.

"Father, it's once again nice to see you in good health," Sasuke bows deeply and rises. "I hope you will look on me favorably."

Minato-san just stares at Sasuke in shock, his blue eyes darting to Sasuke's mother.

"Minato-kun, please forgive my child. He doesn't seem to be in his right mind at the moment." His mother apologizes but Sasuke is no longer paying attention, Naruto is sitting so quietly that it reminds him of the first time they met. He wants to see Naruto get angry again, he wants to see that thunderstorm in those blue eyes again. He takes a seat next to Naruto and leans into him, he wants to see bright blue eyes look only at him but his precious bride seem too shy, he keeps looking down instead of looking at Sasuke.

"Naru-chan, I've come back," Sasuke forces Naruto to look at him. "My one and only bride." Bright blue eyes widen and plump cheeks flush, but Naruto smiles at him nonetheless and Sasuke wants to see him smile more.

The meal is delicious just as Sasuke thought but his attention is mostly on the small blonde sitting next to him. Naruto likes to eat, Sasuke finds out, he eats almost twice as much as Sasuke but that's okay with him because Sasuke will be a great ninja and will provide Naruto with as much food as he wants. Sasuke feeds Naruto from his plate; he likes to see Naruto happily eat from his chopsticks.

"So Sasuke-kun, how are you in the Academy?" Minato-san asks him suddenly. Sasuke has been waiting for this moment; he will finally show his future father-in-law that he can provide for Naruto.

"I am at the top of the Academy, my grades are unlike my classmates and my instructors only have praises for me. They think I might be able to graduate a year earlier." Sasuke proudly informs Minato-san, his chest puffs out in pride. "I've already started training in fire jutsu."

Kushina-san and Minato-san look at him with surprise in their eyes and turn to his mother as if they don't believe him. His mother only signs at her son's lack of humility.

"It's true, Sasuke has been training diligently with Itachi and Fugaku. Although, I'd rather he not graduate a year earlier but he's expected to become a great ninja." His mother explains. "He keeps saying he has to become a great ninja so he can provide a plush lifestyle for Naruto."

Kushina-san spits out all of the water she was drinking and straight at Minato-san, Sasuke pulls his Naruto closer to him to avoid the spray of water. Sasuke didn't know why they were so surprised, of course he was going to be a great ninja, he couldn't let his bride live a poor life! Naruto started laughing and it was the most beautiful sound Sasuke had heard in his life, it was the sound of the wind playing with bells.

"Mama, you made a mess!" Naruto laughed loudly. "Ne Sasuke-chan, did you see that?"

 _Sasuke-chan…?_

Sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto by the face and made him look at him in the eyes. "Naru-chan, you can't call me 'Sasuke-chan'!"

The adults all stopped to stare at Sasuke, whose face was flushed red. Naruto suddenly pulled away from him, his eyes a thunderstorm as he looked at Sasuke with a frown on his plump lips. "Why not? You've been calling me 'Naru-chan' all this time, why can't I call you Sasuke-chan?!"

Sasuke glared at the blonde and crossed his arms across his chest. Didn't his lovely bride know how humiliating it sounded to be called 'Sasuke-chan'?! Sasuke was a proud member of the Uchiha Clan and to be called 'Sasuke-chan' was almost insulting!

"Teme, you better tell me or I'm not going to be your bride!" Sasuke almost gave himself whiplash as he turned to stare at Naruto in shock. He was finally accepting he was going to be Sasuke's wife, his bride!

"I'm going to be your husband, it sounds humiliating to be called 'Sasuke-chan' by my bride." He murmured quietly, his eyes staring at the table. Naruto was suddenly in his arms; a bright smile on is face. "You should call me _'anata'_."

He kissed Naruto on the lips.

"Sasuke!"

"My baby!"

* * *

Over the course of the week, Sasuke spends as much time with Naruto as he can, he wants to learn as much as he can about his beautiful bride. And he learns a lot, Naruto is loud and boisterous, he likes to make friends and is naturally curious about anything and everything under the wide blue sky. He shows Sasuke his favorite places in Uzushio and introduces him to a lot of his relatives, all of whom are in possession of beautiful, red hair. Sasuke, in return, tells him as much as he can about the Uchiha Clan and Konoha and the wide, green forests surrounding the village. He tells Naruto that he doesn't like to interact much with people, he is naturally quiet and prefers to observe then talk. But he likes talking to Naruto; he wants Naruto to know just as much about him as Naruto tells him about himself.

On the last two days of the trip, Sasuke and Naruto are at one of the small docks by the river with their feet barely dipping into the water when out of nowhere Naruto suddenly slips into the water with a frightened scream and Sasuke is on his feet just as fast. He turns around and delivers punch at the red-haired boy, sending him flying back and immediately dives into the river with fear in his heart.

"Naru-chan! Where are you, Naruto?!" Sasuke turns and finally spots Naruto hanging onto one of the posts and swims as fast as he can to him. "I'm coming!"

Naruto is scared, his wide blue eyes are frightened and tears are mixing with the clear water of the river. Sasuke carefully wraps his arm around Naruto's chest and swims with difficulty back to shore but never lets go of Naruto. Once on shore, he shakes himself and pulls Naruto into his chest, who keeps crying in fear and clings to Sasuke with trembling hands. Sasuke looks to the dock and immediately tenses up, there are now three boys along with the one he had punched earlier, and they are all sporting red hair.

"What do you want?" Sasuke struggles from untangling Naruto from him but pushes him to stand behind him. Naruto keeps a tight grip on his wet shirt and is sniffling, he steps closer to Sasuke.

"Naruto isn't even a real Uzumaki, his hair isn't red!" One of the boys says, he points at Naruto with a vicious glare in his eyes.

"Yeah, he's an outsider just like his dad!" The other boy says, and all three nod. "We don't like outsiders in Uzushio!"

"I am too an Uzumaki! Mama is one of the most important Uzumaki and I'm going to be just as important to Uzushio like her!" Naruto shouts at them, his eyes are like a thunderstorm and he's no longer standing behind Sasuke, his hands are shaking with fury and his cheeks are flushed a bright pink. Sasuke smirks, this is the Naruto that he wanted to see and even though Sasuke is ready to defend his bride at a moments notice, he likes to see that Naruto is able to stand up for himself. He loves the maelstrom that Naruto becomes.

When Sasuke suddenly catches sight of one of the boys making hand seals, his own move faster and into a familiar jutsu he had been training with his father and brother.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" His lungs are full of air and he starts to feel the chakra in him come forward in a rapid motion. When the air leaves his lips, a great, ball of fire erupts and heads straight for the three boys who dodge just in time and jump straight into the muddy banks of the river. They don't even wait to see what Sasuke will do next and instead turn tail and start running up the hill and into the main road.

"Sasuke, that was so cool!" Naruto clapped him on the shoulder and smiled widely, his face taking on the vulpine look Sasuke was coming to love. "That was such a powerful jutsu!"

Naruto had no idea how powerful and advanced that jutsu was, Sasuke had managed to master it last year after multiple failed attempts and burned lips and hands. Sasuke was just glad he had managed to control the strength of it as it usually was of a bigger size.

"I know but Naru-chan why didn't you tell me you were getting bullied?" Sasuke asked and almost a changed occurred in Naruto, he went from happy and excited to embarrassed and shy. "No one should be bullying my bride, especially not for that beautiful golden hair of yours. It's one the things I love the most about you, Naru-chan." It really was one of the things Sasuke loved about Naruto the most, his hair was like gold and shone beautifully at any time of the day, the very thought that someone was making fun of Naruto because of his hair made no sense to him. His bride was otherworldly.

"My cousins just think that because I don't have red hair, I'm not a real Uzumaki." Naruto said, his eyes averted to the ground. "Mama says I shouldn't listen to them but I get jealous sometimes because I wish I had pretty red hair like theirs."

Sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and shook him a little to make him look up. "Naru-chan every single thing about you is beautiful and while I love all the shades of red hair that I see in Uzushio, you are the only one with hair that looks like gold and eyes so blue, it looks like you trapped the sky in them!"

Naruto was staring at him with wide azure eyes and suddenly burst into laughter, breaking free of Sasuke's grip, he stepped up to him and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Anata."

* * *

That night as Sasuke laid awake on his bed, Itachi-nii on the one right next to his, he thought about what Naruto had said earlier about his being just as important as his mother was to Uzushio. Every ninja was precious to a village but the way Naruto had said it made him think that it was beyond just being a ninja.

"Itachi-nii?"

"What is it?" Itachi-nii sounded tired but he was a light sleeper and Sasuke felt slightly guilty at having woken up his brother who seemed to finally be catching up on much needed sleep. Still, if Sasuke didn't ask, _he_ was going to be the one to not get any sleep.

"Is Naru-chan's mother important in the village?"

There was silence from the bed and for a second Sasuke thought his brother had gone to sleep but when he heard his brother sit up in bed Sasuke did the same.

"Kushina-san is one of the most important people in Uzushio, she alone holds one of the most powerful bijuu in the Hidden Nations. Uzumaki Kushina is the second jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune after Uzumaki Mito-sama." Itachi-nii said it in the most monotone voice possible but Sasuke was frozen up in thought. He knew all about the Kyuubi and its incredible power, able to create tsunamis with a swish of one his tails and flatten mountain. It was said that it had been a great feat of Mito-sama to have been able to capture the demon and seal it within herself, the seal work that went into creating the prison for the Kyuubi was historic in and of itself.

"Uzumaki Naruto is rumored to be next in line to be the holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune after his mother. People say that he has shown an incredible talent for chakra ink, his own chakra is different from the normal one and thus affects his fuuinjutsu."

His precious bride was a candidate to be the next jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. His Naru-chan would contain one of the most ferocious and dangerous creatures in the Hidden Nations.

"Don't think too much on it, it is, after all, only a rumor." Itachi-nii laid back down and turned his back to Sasuke. "You'd still love him either way, no?"

Sasuke laid back down as well but his mind was going a million miles a minute about this new information but found that he didn't care whether Naruto would come to contain Kyuubi or rabbit as long as he was still Naruto, Sasuke would love him. He would love everything about Naruto and as a good husband would protect his bride with his life if necessary.

* * *

His mother shaking him roughly awakens Sasuke, she is trembling and crying and all the sleep that Sasuke felt vanishes at the sight of his mother. He looks to the bed over and his brother is gone, there is no trace of him having slept on the bed at all. He fears that his brother has gone nuke-nin but there would be no reason for that to happen and when his mother is crushing him to her chest, he doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his mother.

"They're all gone, Sasuke! Over night, everyone was killed!" His mother sobs and the cries she gives out are soul wrenching and painful. "The whole Clan is gone!"

"What?"

His mother pulls away from him and holds him at arms length, her face is blotchy and tears keep running down her face.

"We received word from Uzukage-sama that the entirety of the Uchiha Clan has been massacred over night, there were no survivors! Sasuke, your father is gone! Everyone is gone!"

He thinks that maybe it's a prank that his mother is pulling a prank on him, a rather cruel one but he knows it's not true. His mother rarely ever pulls a prank on him and she has never been very good at acting, so everything she just said is true.

"Was it Itachi-nii?"

She shakes her head; her hands are trembling on her lap.

"He left for Konoha as soon as he heard about this, he wants to see it for himself."

The rest of the day is a blank for Sasuke but his mother and himself have to depart for Konoha as soon as possible. He can't wrap his mind around the image that the Uchiha compound is empty, that every single one of his relatives is dead. The cousins that he played with a week ago are now dead; the babies that were born were all dead. That his father, the man who seemed happier over the past few years, was gone. Every single one was vanished from the world for whatever reason and now it was only Sasuke, his mother and Itachi-nii.

The last three Uchiha.

When they get downstairs, Kushina-san and Minato-san are there with Naruto in between them and his mother breaks down in tears again in her friends' arms. Sasuke has been keeping silent since the morning and feels not like talking, Naruto seems to understand this and hugs him. His precious bride cries for him in his place, big fat tears escaping bright azure eyes. The world has crumbled around him, his Clan is gone and his mother, brother and him have been left all alone in the world but he has his bride still with him. His bride with golden hair, azure eyes and the vulpine expression that Sasuke loves.

"Sasuke, let's go." His mother reluctantly pulls from the warm embrace of Kushina-san and turns to Sasuke with tears in her eyes. Sasuke pushes Naruto gently away from him and frowns at the tears staining scarred cheeks. Gently wiping the tears away, he caresses the golden hair and stands and looks at Naruto intensely, Sasuke knows he will not be returning to Uzushio for a while but he wants to remember his bride clearly. With bright, azure eyes on his mind, he turns around and starts walking with his mother and he doesn't look back nor stops even when he hears light footsteps come after him but stop.

"Anata, I'll be waiting."

Sasuke gives a small smile and starts running with his mother down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here is the third chapter; I wish you guys would tell me if you like how the characters are developing. Read and review, I'm always glad to see that someone reviewed.

* * *

Chapter Three: Promise

* * *

Sasuke is ten years old on his third trip to Uzushio, a personal trip for his small family to celebrate Minato-san becoming an Uzu Fuuinjutsu Master. While there are many a person that can call themselves Fuuinjutsu masters, they often pale in comparison to the Uzushio Fuuinjutsu masters, their sealing on a completely different level than even the likes of the legendary Jiraiya. To Minato-san, it is a great accomplishment, as many outsiders are not given the chance to study with the old scrolls of Uzushio. Sasuke is glad his father-in-law has managed to achieve such a high status and thus adding to his legendary status as the Yellow Flash, but he is even more glad to be able to see his bride again, after almost two years of separation he wants to see bright blue eyes once again. While it will only be a short trip, three days overall, Sasuke is glad to be away from Konoha and the Uchiha Compound.

Ever since the massacre, he can't get the image of all the dead bodies him and his mother still managed to find upon their return to Konoha; the small bodies of his younger cousins and even the babies, of his grandparents and aunts and uncles. The Compound rings with silence and pain; it's a misery he can't drag himself from but going to Uzushio and seeing his beautiful bride and all of his brightness brings Sasuke a sense of calm and peace. In a few short months Sasuke will be graduating and starting his career as a ninja, to find who killed his Clan even though everyone says it was his father. That his father was the one that murdered the whole clan, that they found him in the middle of the Compound, having taken his own life and his eyes empty, Sharingan gone. Sasuke refused to listen to anyone because he knows his father wouldn't have done any of that, his father had been forced and taken his own life but someone had taken his fathers eyes.

Sasuke would seek whoever it had been and kill them; he would become the avenger his brother and mother refused to become. And when he had accomplished his revenge, Naruto would be there for him, with bright eyes, golden hair and vulpine expression. His bride would be his redemption.

Uzushio had changed little since the last time he had been here, the buildings had perhaps gotten taller but everything else was the same. The people that Sasuke remembered from his last trip were still the same and he suddenly recalled that this was the Island of Longevity, time slowed down for the people in Uzushio. The hotel they had stayed at before was still there and they were given the same room with the same view of the sparkling river and the Three Clan Island. His family proceed in silence, since the incident Itachi and Sasuke didn't talk much to each other, they didn't talk much to their mother, who tries to stay strong for them and makes noise for all three of them. At the lobby, Minato-san and Kushina-san are patiently waiting for them and Sasuke immediately seeks his beloved but he is nowhere in sight and it makes his heart clench. His bride should be here waiting for him, waiting for his future husband.

Sasuke is quick to catch the look of surprise cross his parent-in-laws faces when he doesn't go and bow or greet them properly but Sasuke has not felt like anything since everything had been ripped from him. Now even his bride is nowhere close to him as if he too has left Sasuke alone.

"Sasuke-kun, Naru is at home making something for you. He wouldn't come because he's been busy all morning trying to make sure it's perfect for you. Come on, I'm sure you'll be glad to see him." Minato-san tells him with soft eyes and Sasuke barely manages a smile but finds that he's excited; Naruto is cooking for him and is as excited as Sasuke is to finally see each other again. As they walk through the streets, Sasuke is glad to see that none of the villagers here look at them as if they have the plague, instead they are still as loud and boisterous as he remembers them; the endless sea of red hair is the same. The Uzumaki-Namikaze household is located by the river and three stories tall, it's painted a bright orange with the Uzushio swirl raised on a flag. The small garden on the side, Sasuke notes, is growing a variety of fruits and vegetables and among them are small, bright red cherry tomatoes.

"Naru-chan started growing those when he found out you like tomatoes Sasuke-kun." Kushina-san gently plucks one of the cherry tomatoes and opens a small tap, washes it and places it on Sasuke's hand. "Have one, Naru-chan won't let Minato or me have any of them, he says they're only for you." She ruffles his hair and heads inside, the rest following after but he stays behind and stares at the small tomato, Naruto, his bride, has been growing these for Sasuke only. His stomach suddenly does a flip and he eats the tomato hurriedly, it's flavorful and fresh.

"Are you gonna stand there all day, teme?" Sasuke hears his neck crack at the sudden movement but there in the doorway is his bride; hair is still a bright gold and eyes are bright and blue. He is just as Sasuke remembers and more, the beauty his bride had has increased by tenfold. "Do you like them?"

Sasuke knows that after the massacre, he has become quieter, more withdrawn from the world around him and perhaps even ill tempered. At the Academy, where he once was a bright and enthusiastic student, he became more quiet and dark but it's because all of the others surrounding him don't understand his pain. But here with his bride in front of him, with eyes the color of the blue sky, he feels all of that pain lift from his shoulders, all the anger vanish and replaced with a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Naruto is looking at him curiously but he's nervous. Sasuke would like anything that Naruto would make for him, anything his bride had to offer Sasuke would treasure for as long as he lived.

"Of course, my bride was the one who grew them dobe."

Sasuke smirks at Naruto, he watches as his plump cheeks redden but his eyes sparkle.

"Well good, they were kind of hard to grow but it's a good thing you like them." Naruto reaches for him and intertwines their hands together, pulling him into the house. "Let's go eat, Anata."

The meal is enjoyable and everyone is happy; his mother especially seems to love the brightness that is Kushina-san, who makes quite a good amount of noise all by herself. He can't blame his mother because when at home all is quiet even when everyone is there. Even Itachi is enjoying himself and is immersed in a serious talk about sealing with Minato-san but Sasuke enjoys Naruto most of all. Naruto, like his mother, is loud but he fills the silence with happiness and Sasuke finds that he is not irritated at all.

Instead, he and Naruto catch up on what they have been doing. Sasuke lets him talk as much as wants because this way he learns that after Sasuke left no one bothered Naruto again, afraid that Naruto's future husband would come back with another Katon. He learns that Naruto is a budding Fuuinjutsu master that his chakra is affecting the way his seals react and thus somehow creating a more powerful seal. He learns that Naruto is taking lessons with Kazuhiko-sama and has created his own seal, the way Naruto explains it is odd as there are multiple equations and technical terms that Sasuke has no knowledge of but the basics of it are that Naruto has created as seal that allows him to leech chakra from other people, filter it so the chakra loses the basic essence of the other persons spiritual energy and thus making him able to take it into his own system and spit it back out with his own chakra signature. Because Naruto's chakra is different, much like his mother, the seals works so much more powerful that the first time he tried it, he almost drained Kazuhiko-sama of all his chakra.

In all, his bride is making a name for himself in Uzushio and this fact alone makes Sasuke puff his chest out in pride.

When dessert time comes around Sasuke is all but curious as to what Naruto spent his whole morning making but as soon as he brings it out Sasuke feels his stomach twist. It's chocolate cake with fresh strawberries on top. Sasuke hates any kind of sweets, his stomach can't handle anything sweet (especially chocolate) it causes him to have great stomach pains that are not soothed with anything, the pain lasting half a day or so. But the look on his brides face is of pride, Naruto looks absolutely ecstatic with his creation and Sasuke finds blue eyes on him to look for his reaction and he smiles because anything his bride made, Sasuke would gladly accept.

"Actually Naruto-kun-"

"It looks great Naru-chan." Sasuke cuts his mother off with a look. "I can't wait to try it."

Naruto gladly hands him a piece and Sasuke struggles so hard to keep the smile on his face but when Naruto is sitting across from with his own slice, an expectant look on his face, Sasuke is careful not to let the smile vanish. He can feel his mother and brother both looking at him with shocked faces but he ignores them and takes a bite of cake. The minute it goes down his throat, he feels his stomach start to protest and cramp but he keeps going until the cake is all gone from his plate. Naruto is smiling so wide and his cheeks are flushed pink, he keeps looking at Sasuke with loving blue eyes, that Sasuke keeps his face void of any pain.

"That was wonderful, I haven't had cake that good in a while, Naru-chan." He wipes his mouth and under the table, he's clenching his fist so tight he knows he is going to make his hand bleed if his nails keep digging in more. "It was sweet just like you."

Kushina-san and Minato-san are both looking suspicious but say nothing when Sasuke and his mother and brother don't say anything. Instead they eat their own slices and continue to talk.

Time slows for him, his bride continues to talk but all Sasuke can feel is his stomach clenching and rolling; the cramps are so bad he wants to curl in on himself. His hand is now actively bleeding and he keeps it close to his dark blue shirt, his forehead is lined with sweat and his ears are ringing. His mother notices and gently touches his elbow under the table.

"I'm afraid we have to get going, it's been a long trip but we'll be here tomorrow around noon." His mother hurries to pull help him stand up and he gently brushes her hands off him, he doesn't want his bride to feel guilty for something he would know nothing about. Itachi instead bows and puts a hand on his shoulder and starts to guide him to the door.

"Naru-chan, let's go to the dock tomorrow okay? Thank you for the meal, Kushina-san, Minato-san and for the delicious cake, Naru-chan." He gives them a deep bow and steps out the door, Itachi behind him. They get to the corner street and as soon as Sasuke knows Naruto won't be able to see him, he collapses against one of the walls. He wants to cry but he won't shed tears instead he allows Itachi to pick him up and take him to the hotel.

Sasuke remembers when he was little, he had eaten a sweet one of his aunts had given him and the incredible pain he had afterwards was unlike any other, he had been taken to the hospital and had been made to throw up all of the candy. Now at ten years old, he headed to the bathroom of their hotel room and made himself throw up all of the cake and dinner. But even after it was all gone from his stomach, the pain wouldn't stop and he kept getting cramps so painful, he ended up curling up in the bathroom floor.

The night is long but his mother and brother are there for him, both telling him off for being stupid and not telling Naruto about his extreme aversion to sweets and it is only when the sun is peeking in through the windows that the pain finally starts to subside and he falls asleep if rather restlessly.

* * *

Sasuke wakes up when he feels fingers carding through his hair, at first he thinks it's his mother but the smell of the ocean clings to this person and he knows then it's not his mother. He barely manages to open his eyes and there in front of him, bright blue eyes are staring back at him. Naruto is lying down next to Sasuke, carefully brushing his hair with slim fingers.

"You should have told me you don't like sweets, teme." Naruto whispers, his fingers never stopping. "Mikoto-san told me everything."

Sasuke loves Naruto, he has loved Naruto since the first time he saw him in the Uzukage's party and now as the years have passed, he loves Naruto even more. He wants to love Naruto as he deserves and more, he wants everything Naruto is, everything Naruto is willing to give.

"You made it, Naru-chan. I will happily accept anything you make for me even sweets." Sasuke pulls Naruto close to him and feels Naruto bury his face in the crook of his neck.

"I don't think I will be making sweets for you anytime soon, teme. I was so worried about you when you didn't come with Itachi-san and Mikoto-san." Naruto clings to shirt and pulls him closer. "I'm sorry I made you get sick."

"I never want you to feel bad or sorry for anything, Naru-chan. Especially not towards me, I will love you unconditionally until the day we both die." Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto and inhales the pure scent that is his bride, the ocean and vanilla. Sasuke is still tired and soon starts to feel his eyes drooping but he doesn't loosen his grip on Naruto, he wants to fall asleep with his bride in his arms.

"I love you too, Anata."

Sasuke dreams of cloudless, blue skies and the wide sparkling ocean.

* * *

On the last day, Sasuke and Naruto spend their time together by the dock with a bento made by Kushina-san. It's the same dock as two years before.

"Naru-chan, when I get home, it will be quiet and lonely. The smell of blood hasn't vanished from the Compound and the silence is unbearable. The looks the villagers give us, it's as if we are sick and contagious." Sasuke reaches for Naruto's hand and holds it firmly in his. He doesn't want to appear weak to his bride but he wants to talk to someone about this, the weight in his chest isn't getting lighter to carry.

"Everyone thinks it was my father who did it but I know it wasn't him, he wouldn't have done that unless someone forced him to. My father wouldn't have willingly killed his Clan, Naru-chan. And then someone took his eyes, someone stole the Sharingan." Sasuke looks to Naruto and finds only understanding in those eyes; in the small curve of pink lips and in the hand he is holding. "I'm going to find who it was and I'm going to avenge my Clan, and I want to know if you will still be waiting for me after I've dirtied my hands, if you will still be willing to be my bride?"

Naruto scoots closer to him and leans his head on his shoulder, golden hair tickles Sasuke's cheek but it doesn't matter, the radiance and warmth his bride gives off comforts him, makes him happy.

"You said I was going to marry you since the day we met, and if I haven't said no after all this time then I think it's safe to assume that I'm going to be waiting for you." Naruto looks up at him and smiles, his expression becoming vulpine and Sasuke smiles, he really smiles for the first time in a while. Naruto lightly pecks him on the cheek and blushes. "Sasuke, do what you think is right. If you think avenging your Clan is the right thing to do then you have my support, if you think it your father was forced to commit the massacre then I believe you and if you ever ask for my help, I will not hesitate to give help to my future husband, ne?"

Sasuke once believed that love would be hard to find but with his bride here in front of him and caring and believing in what no one else believed, he knew he had found love. He would treasure Naruto with his bright blonde hair, blue eyes and wide smiles. He would give and take as much as Naruto was willing to and more, he would love his bride until his very last breath because now, now that he had heard from his most loved person, there would be no Sasuke by himself nor would Naruto be alone.

Now there would be Sasuke and Naruto, together until their last breath.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm so glad everyone seems to like this one, only two chapters left after this one and I'm thinking about working on another fic but not sure what it will be about, right now Uzushio has all my focus.

* * *

Chapter 4: Team 7

* * *

Sasuke is thirteen years old on his way back to Uzushio, this time as an escort mission with Team 7. Their client is a merchant on his way to Uzu to trade spices for blue salt, a precious mineral made especially in Uzushio. In all, Sasuke is more than a little irritated at how slow the whole ordeal is going but their client has a whole carriage full of spices that many of citizens of Uzushio will trade their blue salt for. They must travel at the speed their client does and it takes a whole week and a half before they manage to make it to Yashima, once at the small coastal town Sasuke welcomes the sight of red hair and the Uzushio swirl on every single surface. Sakura and Ranmaru, who have never been outside the walls of Konoha, are beside themselves with glee and curiosity. Kakashi-sensei allows them a little freedom and him and Sasuke watch as both Sakura and Ranmaru run into the ocean and splash each other, both laughing happily. Sasuke, for his part, wants to get to Uzushio, he wants to see his bride and see how he has changed in three years, and he wants to show Naruto how _he_ has changed himself.

While their client is getting his paperwork and goods approved by the guards, Sasuke spots a familiar redhead chatting with one his fellow guards and realizes almost too late to turn away because pretty soon Kuzuyama Giichi is heading his way, his body is still massive and covered in chakra ink.

"Sasuke! Look at how you've grown squirt!" Giichi-san is just as rough as he was back when Sasuke had first visited Uzu. His hands are none too gentle in the way they ruffle his hair. "Naru-chan is going to be so excited to see you after three years!"

Kakashi-sensei and the rest of his team stare at Giichi in awe, Sasuke is not the most sociable person on his team and the fact that he's letting a stranger touch him says a lot about said person. But Giichi is part of Naruto's family and one of Naruto's favorite cousins, and as such Sasuke will tolerate any treatment from the huge man.

"Giichi-san, it's always a pleasure to see you again. I'm surprised to see you at the coastal guard post, aren't you usually working at the Academy?" Giichi-san was one of the Academy teachers in Uzushio for basic medical jutsu, the Kuzuyama Clan known widely for their incorporation of fuuinjutsu into medical jutsu. At the coastal guard post, Rokkaku were usually the ones on post as they were the police and coastal guards for Uzu much the same way Uchiha had been before they were all massacred.

"Naru-chan is helping me with a seal for one of my medical jutsus, we're testing the first seal and see how it holds up." Giichi-san pulls a scroll from one of his pockets and there is the Uzu swirl. "Complicated stuff but Naru-chan has become somewhat of a genius with fuuinjutsu."

Sasuke smirks and knows he looks proud but why should he not when his bride was powerful and was making a name for himself, his bride was a maelstrom to be reckoned with. Their client pulls them from their conversation and soon Team 7 is heading towards one of the transportation rooms.

"Sasuke, I'll tell Naru-chan you're here okay? He'll find you!"

Sasuke ignores the questioning looks from his team and instead imagines how his bride has changed, he wonders if Naruto has lost all of the baby fat from his face or if his eyes are still just as blue as always. He wonders if he still smells like the ocean and vanilla, but most of all he wonders if his bride has missed him as much as Sasuke has missed him.

The trading house for Uzu is far more inland from the port and they only have to escort their client to his meeting spot and meet with him again in two days time to accompany him back to Konoha. It's a very standard mission and Sasuke had only agreed to take it when he heard the man was travelling to Uzushio. Once their client has been dropped off, they are free to do whatever they wish, so they head to one of the local inns and Sasuke is surprised at how cozy the small inn is, the owner is an elderly member of the Rokkaku Clan, she's one hundred years old but looks only to be about seventy and is very kind and loud.

"So Sasuke, since you've been to Uzushio, why don't you take us to sightsee?" Kakashi-sensei says from behind his bright orange book, Sasuke wants to smack the stupid book out of his hand and for suggesting the idea, he wanted to head out to Naruto's house.

Sakura and Ranmaru both nod eagerly and latch onto both his arms and start leading him out the door and he reluctantly gives them directions to the barbeque place his parent-in-laws had taken him to five years earlier. His teammates are both somewhat obsessed with Sasuke, they both claim to love him unconditionally and while Sakura only wants to date him, Ranmaru wants to date and beat him up; he claims they could be loving rivals. But for all their stupidity, his teammates are competent after intensive training with Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke is reluctant to acknowledge that his fighting style has accommodated to theirs.

Still, his teammates are nothing to his bride, their eyes are not blue and their hair is not golden, their cheeks are not scarred and their expression doesn't become vulpine when happy. In all, they are a gray, rainy day when compared to the bright sunny day that his bride is.

"Sasuke-kun, how are you so familiar with Uzushio?" Sakura asks in between bites, she's sitting to his right and Ranmaru to his left, both keep trying to feed him. "I thought this was your first time outside the village."

Kakashi-sensei is still immersed in his book but he gives Sasuke a smile and keeps reading. Sasuke is aware that Kakashi-sensei probably knows about him and Naruto and his multiple visits to Uzu but he doesn't let anything slip past his mask covered face.

"I've been here three times before."

Ranmaru and Sakura both make shocked faces; they drink water at the same time and hold onto his arms tightly.

"Sasuke-kun, you've been to Uzushio before and didn't bother to tell us! Sasuke-kun we're your most important people!" Ranmaru has no time to finish as Sasuke viciously pulls his arms from their grasp. He stands up quickly, doesn't say anything and heads out without another word, a scowl set firmly on his face.

Sasuke tolerates his teammates because he knows he needs to understand what team dynamics are and how they work but his teammates were just that; they were nothing less and nothing more. Sure, Sasuke had adjusted himself to match with them so their team attacks would be more powerful but they were not his most important people. That spot was only for his bride; for Naruto and no one else not even his own mother and brother. The one he would give his life for was for his bride, for Naruto, who would wait for him and believed in him.

Sasuke headed for the usual dock and watched the sun set, he leaned back and laid down closing his eyes, the sound of the river splashing against the wood calmed him but the scowl didn't disappear from his face and his brows were still knitted together.

"You're going to get wrinkles if you don't stop scowling, teme." Warm fingers gently smooth out his brow and the scent of vanilla is strong. "I don't want to marry an old man."

Sasuke opens his eyes and bright blue eyes are staring down at him, the dark sky accenting blonde hair. Naruto has lost his baby fat and his face has become more like Kushina-san's but still uniquely Naruto. Sasuke reacheed up and pulls the warm hand to his lips and kisses it softly and lingeringly, he watches as cheeks dust pink and blue eyes soften.

"Wouldn't you still love me even if I were an old man?" He pulls Naruto to lie down next to him and watches the sky as stars appear on the darkening sky. He turns and finds blue eyes still staring at him, his bride is looking at him intensely as if trying to memorize his face. "Have you missed me Naru-chan?"

Pink lips curve up and that is all the answer Sasuke needs.

"Tell me everything."

And Naruto does, he tells Sasuke about his increasing skills at fuuinjutsu and the advancements he has made. His latest creation is a containment seal for complicated medical procedures such as reattaching a limb or organ transplant, the seal would keep the intended organ/limb in a stasis for a period of an hour so as to give medics enough time to act. The stasis keeps the organ in the exact form it was sealed in and cleanses all outside microbes thus rendering the organ safe to use immediately without worry of infection. He tells Sasuke about his offensive fuuinjutsu and how his latest seal is starting to look a bit too deadly, the seal works like a gravity seal but Naruto has modified it so he can control the environment within the seal and as such he can suck all the air out or the moisture and leave the person trapped in it to die a slow and painful death. Naruto's chakra ink and his own chakra have made all of his seals almost twice as powerful and deadly.

And he tells Sasuke about his team, both Naruto's cousins, and how they have grown in leaps and bounds with the help of Uzumaki Tatsumi-sensei or the 'Rampaging Ogre' as the man is known by as well. And Sasuke learns about the new dreams and goals that his bride has set for himself and how his team is training for the upcoming Chunin Exams but Tatsumi-sensei wants to wait a little longer.

Sasuke lets Naruto talk as much as he wants, he lets his brides voice wash over him and he memorizes Naruto's voice, how he looks now and Sasuke suddenly realizes they are no longer children. Naruto is thirteen years old as well and suddenly kissing his bride has taken on a new meaning from the innocent kisses they had shared as children before. This time as Sasuke rolls over and on top of his bride, leaning his weight on his forearms on either side of his bride's head, his body tingles and his blood sings at the intimate touch.

Looking into blue eyes, he realizes Naruto feels the same in the way his cheeks dust a dark red but Naruto does nothing to pull away from him and instead clings to Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke is aware of himself, of every part of his body that is touching Naruto and he leans down and kisses soft, plump lips. Unlike before when the touching of lips was nothing more than that, this time as they kiss he wants to explore more of Naruto and his lips. Sasuke has never kissed anyone before aside from his bride and so he is entirely new to this but neither has Naruto if the hesitant way his lips move are of any indication. So, Sasuke tentatively licks Naruto's lower lip and it sends electricity shooting through his body, his bride tightens his grip on his shirt and opens his mouth hesitantly.

When their tongues touch, it's odd and awkward but it fades and soon they are kissing passionately, Naruto is making soft mewling noises and Sasuke pulls away and watches his bride and the way his lips are swollen and red, his cheeks are red and breathing hard. But most of all, blue eyes have darken to the color of a thunderstorm and they look at Sasuke with love, his bride lets go of his shirt and instead loops his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulls him down to bury his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"Anata, that was my first real kiss." Soft lips peck at his neck and it sends a shudder down his back. "I hope you liked it."

His forearms are hurting and the wood is starting to dig into his arms but he's body is comfortable and will not move.

"Anything you give me, I will treasure for as long as I can, Naru-chan." Sasuke pulls away and starts kissing Naruto's cheek and moves down to his neck, where he places a soft, lingering kiss. "Can I kiss you more?"

Naruto barely nods before Sasuke is lightly sucking soft flesh with the intention of leaving a mark on his bride; a mark for everyone to know that Naruto already had someone. Sasuke moves up and kisses his way into Naruto's mouth, tasting every corner, memorizing the taste, the sounds his bride makes and the way he looks.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Startled, they both pull away from each other and look towards the hill and sure enough, Team 7 is there both Sakura and Ranmaru looking horrified at having caught Sasuke in the act. Sasuke scowls, the pleasant feeling disappearing to be replaced by irritation at his annoying teammates, his bride blushes and pushes him away. But a smile has formed over red lips and Naruto shares a secretive look with Sasuke, who smiles back.

"Sakura, Ranmaru what are you doing here?" He pulls his bride up and they hold hands as they walk to the top of the hill. His bride squeezes his hand and he gives a squeeze back in return. "Where is Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura and Ranmaru don't say anything; their eyes are fixed on Sasuke and Naruto's joint hands. Sasuke knows something is wrong and suddenly he sees his teammates share a look and he pulls Naruto closer to himself. His teammates are looking at Naruto with hate, like he took their favorite toy away.

"I said what are you doing here?"

Sakura immediately pulls the little girl look on him, and starts to twirl her hair and look guilty. "Kakashi-sensei told us to look for you, he wants to do some training."

"You have to come back with us Sasuke-kun." Ranmaru says and the tone he takes is hostile towards his sweet bride, who holds a smile on his face throughout his teammates immature behavior. "Who is this?"

Sasuke smirks and lets go of Naruto's hand and instead slips his arm around his brides' waist. "I'm glad you asked. This is Uzumaki Naruto, my future bride. Naru-chan, these are my teammates, Haruno Sakura and Kirino Ranmaru."

Naruto bows to them politely but doesn't step away from Sasuke. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I hope you enjoy your short stay in Uzushio."

Sakura and Ranmaru glare at Naruto but make no move to step closer; instead they turn and start walking away. Sasuke scowls at them and looks at his bride and smiles, there is a mischievous smile on pink lips. "What are you thinking?"

Naruto swats at his arm and turns to him with a glint in his eyes. "You have quite the team, they really seem to like you." Sasuke shakes his head and pulls his bride closer to himself and steals a kiss; innocent unlike the earlier one.

"Yes and you are the only one I like." He steals one more kiss. "I will find you tomorrow okay?"

* * *

The morning sun blinds him as he attempts to open his eyes; the sun is directly in the window of the room he is sharing with Ranmaru and Kakashi-sensei. The room is empty and he wonders where the rest of his team is as he stretches and gets ready to head out and find his bride. Today is their last day in Uzu and he wants to spend the morning with his bride before he has to depart.

Kakashi-sensei is lounging in front of the garden with his orange book and giggling, the rest of his team is missing.

"Ah Sasuke-chan," That stupid sensei of his. "Sakura-chan and Ranmaru-chan said they were going to hang out with a certain blonde today, they must have become very good friends already."

His fucking teammates were giant idiots and if-no, when he caught them, they were going to be in huge trouble.

"Be back at five, ne?"

It was no trouble finding his team; Sakura's pink hair was unmistakable and Naruto's bright golden, blonde hair always caught Sasuke's eye. What he didn't expect was to find his teammates on the floor in the middle of a seal, Naruto and his team sitting around them, eating onigiri.

"Sasuke-kun, help us!"

"That little idiot won't let this stupid seal up!"

Sasuke walks towards his bride and sits behind him, pulling him closer so Naruto could lean against his chest. Sasuke stares dispassionately at his team and nuzzles his cheek against soft hair, he squeezes softly and Naruto offers him some of his food.

"Gravity seal?" he asks in between bites.

"Yup, pretty cool right?"

Sasuke leans his chin on Naruto's shoulder. "Indeed, how long did those idiots last?"

"Four minutes. Uzumaki Akira, nice to meet you." Akira-kun has a light shade of red hair and has multiple scrolls attached across his vest.

"Uzumaki Misaki, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Misaki-chan is small with short, curly dark red hair.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I'm sorry for the trouble my idiot teammates gave you." They both wave away his apologies and they all continue to stare at Sakura and Ranmaru, eating quietly with occasional questions exchanged. Sasuke is strangely at peace in the moment, everything feels surreal except for the pleasant warmth of his bride against his chest.

"Why don't you let them up, Naru-chan?" He stood up and pulled Naruto with him, Akira-kun and Misaki-chan packing up the food that was left over.

The minute chakra ink retreated from the floor and up Naruto's arms, his teammates were up and going straight for Naruto but Sasuke knew this was coming, his teammates were incredibly predictable and he was going to have to work on that with them. Instead, his eyes bled red and he could see the attacks, with two quick jabs to their stomachs and he had them on the floor dry heaving.

"Go back to the inn and wait there, I will not be as forgiving next time." He watches as they stumble away but cares not and instead looks lovingly at his bride, such a strong and beautiful creature. Sasuke could not have fallen in love with someone more perfect.

"Let's take a walk Naru-chan."

They depart from Naruto's teammates and head down the river, the water sloshing against the shore noisily.

"I have not forgotten the things I told you three years ago, and I have not forgotten your own promise to me." He looks toward the sky and sees no clouds. "I will find who forced my father to kill everyone and I will kill them, make them pay for taking everything away from me. I might not take the path you think, Naru-chan but I need to avenge, my mother and brother are not going to do it. I will take that burden upon me so no one else has to."

Naruto hugs him suddenly and he can only wrap his arms around the warm body.

"Naru-chan, if I were to ask you to come with me, would you?"

Bright, blue eyes stare into his own and he sees nothing but understanding and love. The same as three years ago.

"I will support you as much as you will let me but my duty first is to Uzushio and the Uzumaki Clan. I am to be the third container to the Kyuubi and I cannot disregard that duty, I cannot follow you as far as you want me to." Plump lips press against his own and the gesture is so innocent and loving.

"I will wait for you and follow you when I can, you are to be my husband and I would not like you to be a missing nin. But if that is the path you choose, then I shall still support you, Anata. You will come back for me, no?"

Sasuke kisses pink lips and shudders with love, his bride was his everything and he would return to him no matter what, whether he was missing a limb or half dead.

"You are my only light, the only one I will come back for."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the late update but I got promoted to assistant manager at my job and it's been endless days of training and getting used to the new position so I haven't had time to update but here I go again. After this, it will only be one more chapter. Enjoy!

 **Warning:** Sexual situations.

* * *

 **Chapter 5** : Missing-Nin

* * *

He knows Madara is not fully there, the part that once might have wanted the Uchiha to be great again is gone and in its place there is only hatred and revenge. Hatred so black and vile that he is willing to plunge the world into destruction and Sasuke is disgusted to be related to this man, he is disgusted because he too at some point wanted revenge so dearly he was willing to kill anyone for it. But now he knows the truth, the Uchiha Clan was rotting from the inside out; it was rotting the very will of the Uchiha into something so very similar to what he sees in Madara that it chills him to the core. And now he understands his father, now he sees that his father had to do what he had done to cleanse the name of Uchiha before it was too late.

He left Konoha a month after the last visit to his bride at thirteen; he left his teammates in the dust, his family in anguish and his village in despair. But Sasuke had learned so much, his power increased by tenfold that he does not regret leaving, he had resigned himself to this life the moment he saw the slain bodies of his Clan. And when he learned of the diabolical plan that involved the mother of the one who he would lay his life down for; his precious bride's mother was to be a sacrifice to Madara's insane plan. And now, he couldn't leave; he couldn't abandon the path he set down for himself when he knew his bride's family was in so much danger.

Now Sasuke, at seventeen, is playing a game of waiting, waiting to see what this madman's next move is. He sits and waits, he trains and watches and he looks for weaknesses until he can longer stay close to Madara and he leaves with a short message. "I'll be back."

The mountainous terrain of Kaminari no Kuni usually makes his trek longer, it usually takes two weeks to travel but he cuts the length of the trip by at least a week except he cares not; his love awaits him. He needs to see the one person he loves, the one he will die for. Yashima is still the same as he remembers, guards are still posted and he loves the sight of red hair, something comforting about it makes his shoulders become less tense. It's with luck that the only person who recognizes him is Giichi, who looks pretty much the same as four years ago. Green eyes peer at him curiously as a frown pulls at Giichi's mouth.

"I want to see him."

How he longs to see bright, blue eyes, run his fingers through soft, silk blonde hair. How he wishes to taste plump pink lips, hold his bride in his arms and love him as he deserves, his body tingles at the thought of his bride and they are not children anymore. Sasuke has longed for his bride many a night but he would not soil his bride like that. Giichi slaps him hard in the back and it stings but Sasuke doesn't react, he knows that Giichi understands.

"Come on."

As soon as he sets foot on the island, Sasuke is at peace. His shoulders loosen and he breathes the salty, ocean air in and smiles. It feels like home in Uzushio. His feet take him to the dock from many years ago and the darkening sky reflects beautifully in the clear water. He sits and waits, his bride will find him, and he leans back and closes his eyes, this time not having to worry about a madman appearing right at his side at a moments notice.

"That's a great choice of wardrobe."

The voice is deeper but lilting and sweet. Soft fingers brush his hair gently and caress his face his lovingly, he wants to open his eyes and look at his bride but the moment is perfect and so he doesn't open them.

"Welcome back, Anata."

This time he opens his eyes and is assaulted with bright, sparkling blue eyes that peer at him in wonder. Naruto has changed so much in four years, his blonde hair is slightly longer, his face is slimmer but his lips have stayed that beautiful shade of pink. Sasuke sits up and turns fully around, his bride stays crouched before him and he needs to see all of him and so he pulls Naruto to his feet and his bride has become such a beauty. His body is slim but strong, muscular but not to the point of it becoming obscene. The form fitting clothes help to accentuate his shape more.

He can't help it, he pulls Naruto tight against him and hugs him desperately, he longs to feel the warmth of his bride, his body pressed tightly against him and he buries his nose in soft blonde hair, his bride is still shorter than him by a few inches.

"I've missed you so much, longed for you. Your smiles and voice and eyes, I've longed to see you for so long my love, my bride." There's a quiver in his voice but Naruto says nothing about it and instead clings to him tighter, the open shirt he wears allows Naruto to slip his hands inside and the skin-to-skin contact makes him shiver in delight. "I'm sorry."

The tears come out of nowhere, his eyes sting as they slip out but for the first time since he left Konoha, he cries for the life that he leads now, for his family that he left behind and the broken team that scatter to try to bring him back. He cries for his bride, for this pitiful claim of love because what lover leaves you when you barely see them? What lover waits four years to see the one they claim to love with their whole being? Sasuke knows his life is now in tatters, he can't go back to how he was and doesn't just pull at his very being? He wanted this life as an avenger and now that he is living it, he regrets it. But he will not leave Madara's side until everything has been set right, until the name of Uchiha has been cleansed of all misdeeds.

Sasuke has been lonely for four years, his moods are worse now and he barely talks unless absolutely necessary. He hates having people touch him but he longs to have some kind of friend with him, Madara is far from a friend. He trained Sasuke like an animal, day and night nonstop until Sasuke couldn't stand up anymore, until he suffered from chakra depletion. Made him train with fire jutsu until his lips blistered from the intense heat, his hands sore and red. Sent Sasuke to spy, kill and torture. Oh, he became so much powerful than had he stayed in Konoha but the price he is paying is far worse.

Sasuke thinks he is going crazy, in silence all he hears is Madara's crazy rants about power, about his ultimate plan, about the carnage that he will bring into the world. But here with his bride, with Naruto, there is only peace and blissful silence there are no whispers of murder constantly in his ears. And before he knows it, Sasuke is murmuring incoherent things into Naruto's hair as he pulls his bride closer to him. He murmurs about pain, his shame and maybe Naruto won't understand most of it but he clings to Sasuke just as strongly as Sasuke is and that just pulls at his heart. How he has made his most loved one suffer and that makes him cry harder, this he can't stop the sobs from escaping him. How must his beautiful bride have reacted when he heard his beloved had become a missing-nin, how he nearly killed his own team when they tried to retrieve him, how it was said that Sasuke would kill anyone with no hesitation. How must his bride have suffered to know that the Sasuke he thought he knew was nothing more than a killing machine, no remorse for the ones he killed?

They cling to each other until the moon hangs bright in the night sky and when Sasuke pulls away, he stares down at his beautiful bride and kisses him desperately. His body can't hold much longer and he wants to taste his bride.

"Sasuke…"

He pulls back and sees the shy, loving look his bride is giving him. His heart swells and this time he pecks those pink lips gently. Naruto slips from his hold and starts pulling him away from the dock and down the river, they come to a secluded area with bushes and trees covering them from sight.

"I've longed for my future husband as well." Bright, blue eyes darken and he peers at Sasuke beneath full eyelashes and Sasuke feels his blood boil, his nether regions reacting immediately at the torturous sight before him.

This time, he doesn't hesitate and pushes Naruto down to the ground and covers him with his body, the proximity makes him harder and he wonders if Naruto is feeling the same way, one look at that sweet face tells him everything. His bride is panting softly, looking at him intensely as he bites down on his lower lip. He wants to make this moment last, wants to engrave it into his mind and without a second thought, his Sharingan is activated.

Sweet, plump lips give way to his own and he gently laps at Naruto's lower lip and without a second thought, his mouth opens up. Tongues touch tentatively until it becomes more intense; Naruto slips his hands into his shirt again and is caressing him gently, lovingly trying to remember the contours of his body. Sasuke wants more, he leans his weight on his forearm and uses the other one to pull Naruto's shirt up and touch soft, tan skin. Soft, mewling noises leave Naruto's mouth and Sasuke swallows them up greedily.

"Open your legs."

Naruto looks at him for a second but doesn't hesitate, he opens his legs willingly and wraps them around Sasuke's waist, pulls him closer and the moment they touch makes both of them moan. Naruto drags his nails down Sasuke's sides and the burn only serves to make Sasuke more aroused and he accidentally releases a small amount of chakra right onto Naruto's stomach and the seal that appears makes Sasuke pause.

But Naruto pulls him down for another kiss, their tongues mingling that he forgets about the seal for the moment, all he wants to do is feel his bride.

"S-Sasuke, I can feel it…" The breathless way his bride speaks makes him want to go all the way but he can't. "Please move…" And this time his bride pushes up against him and he can feel some of the pressure alleviate.

He nods and the first thrust makes him breathless, it's through their pants but he can't help it, it feels wonderful. He keeps going, he wants to feel more of his bride and at first his thrusts are clumsy and awkward but both of them don't notice, instead he focuses on the blinding pleasure, in the way Naruto rolls his hips up when he thrusts down, the way nails keep digging into his skin and the delicious way it feels. He leans his full weight into Naruto when he starts to feel closer to his climax, Naruto pulls him closer, his arms embracing him fully and all he can hear is soft pants in his ear and the way his bride starts to mewl in the most erotic way.

"I'm so close…Sasuke, harder…"

This time Sasuke can't help it, he slams into his bride as hard as he can and bites down on his exposed shoulder. Naruto arcs against him and Sasuke thrusts viciously one last time before he follows Naruto, his hips stuttering to a stop as he feels his pants become wet.

He doesn't roll off, Naruto has a tight hold on him and so he instead rolls over and pulls Naruto on top of him, soft blonde hair tickles his nose but he loves it, loves the little aftershocks of pleasure still coursing through his body, the way Naruto is panting still. The moon looks particularly beautiful tonight, his arms have no strength but he forces them to wrap around Naruto's slim waist.

"Sasuke…" He peers down and feels his blood boil again, there is lust still in his brides eyes, eyes are still dark but happy and he feels his body becoming reenergized. "More…"

He feels his bride grind down onto him and his arousal is returning. Nimble fingers slide down to his pants and his breath hitches when he feels those fingers caressing him through his pants. He becomes hard the more his bride strokes him, the way blue eyes look at him, he stands up because he has to see this fully. He leans against the tree and watches as Naruto kneels in front of him and touches him with gentle but sure hands.

"I'm in love with you."

Naruto smiles, he starts to undo Sasuke's pants and pulls him swiftly from the confines of his pants and underwear. "I know, I'm in love with you too."

Warm hands feel like fire on his cock, his breath hitches when he feels warm breath near his cock and almost cums when Naruto lick at his tip tentatively. It's the most erotic sight Sasuke has ever seen, his eyes bleed red and he will remember this entire night for as long as he lives. He watches as Naruto takes him into his mouth, the intense heat makes his knees tremble but all he hears is the obscene dirty sounds of Naruto taking him into his mouth repeatedly. Pink lips are stretched around his cock and his hands itch to hold onto something, he tentatively holds onto Naruto's hair and when he doesn't object Sasuke holds tight.

He wants to move, wants to thrust into that beautiful mouth but he's afraid he might hurt Naruto, might scare his bride. Naruto seems to notice his predicament because he pulls away and gently but with pressure keeps pumping his cock.

"You can move."

Lips wrap around him again and he moans when he feels teeth lightly scrape him, he needs more, needs to go deeper and he knows that he can't go farther after this. He can't have his bride before they get married. Naruto sucks at him greedily, as if his cock is the only sustenance he needs to live on and Sasuke doesn't hesitate this time to pulls Naruto down all the way to the base of his cock, he reaches the back of his throat and feels his bride hum around him, the vibrations make it even better.

Naruto start to go faster and doesn't protest when Sasuke pulls him down, if anything it seems to make Naruto even hornier but Sasuke needs more. His mind is clouded with lust now and now he really needs skin-to-skin contact. He's going to cum soon, he knows it but he can't do it inside Naruto's mouth. He needs to satisfy both of them.

He makes Naruto stop and smirks when he hears a disappointed mewl but he has better plans and instead pulls his bride up and makes him lean against the tree. Kissing his bride, he can taste himself in his brides mouth and it makes his blood sing at the very thought. With swift fingers, he undoes Naruto's pants and pulls them off along with underwear, his own pants and underwear coming down. They are exposed to each other in the most intimate way; Sasuke leans his head on his brides shoulder and feels tears prick at his eyes again.

"Stop, we'll see each other again." Naruto makes him look up and kisses him gently; there is understanding and love. Sasuke nods but he can't help it, he might end up dead somewhere within the next year if his plan goes well. He kisses his bride passionately and pulls Naruto up and against the tree, slim legs wrapping around his waist tightly.

It feels wonderful, the pressure of being next to each other and Sasuke hesitantly wraps his hand around both of their cocks and starts to pump them at a steady pace, Naruto licks at his mouth and he opens up. His tears are sliding down his face and his bride gently licks them up, and buries his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck, hot breaths making his hands tremble. His hips start to pump up and into his own hold, his bride mewls and he can feel hands clench his shirt tightly.

"Naru-chan!" He pumps them harder and suddenly Naruto is leaning into him and he feels hot cum splash onto his hand and he lets go of both of them. Naruto wiggles down from his hold and slips onto his knees, takes him in his mouth and the effect is immediate. Sasuke pulls him down all the way to the base of his cock and spurts his cum inside his bride's mouth, feels his bride swallow it. His bride pulls away and licks him one last time before looking up at him with bright blue eyes. Sasuke pulls his pants and underwear up, and sits down; his legs are going to give in on him any minute. He pulls Naruto onto his lap and hugs him tightly.

"I have to get back, he will be looking for me soon. Naru-chan?"

His bride clings to him but hums in response.

"That seal…?" He knows it, knows the answer already but now it is his bride who is in danger, it is his bright sunshine that he has to protect now.

"You already know, Anata."

His heart becomes steel and now he knows for certain that he will be dead by next year.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and I'm working on my third one already.

 **Warning: Sexual situations.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Stranded

* * *

The first thing he feels is pain, his body protests any kind of movement, it seems as if all of his nerve endings are being shocked. The second thing he knows is that his eyes are bandaged, he can't pull the bandages away his fingers are in too much pain to even attempt it. The third thing is the distinct smell of hospital, chemicals and plain soap. There is only quiet in his room, the steady beep of the machine tracking his heartbeat is the only noise piercing the otherwise silent room.

Blood. He was drenched in blood, his own and Madara's. His eyes had been bleeding; his right arm was in tatters, the bone clearly visible.

The doors slide open and he tenses, the heart monitor immediately picking up on his distress.

"S-Sasuke-kun?! You're awake!" That shrill voice tells him its Sakura, he feels her approach him and feels the telltale signs of healing chakra on him. The quiet sobs in the room make him frown, he hates being so vulnerable but he hates his teammate who still cries for him despite almost having killed her on more than one occasion. The door slides open again and he knows that it is Ranmaru.

"Sasuke-kun…" The way he says his name bothers him, it's a breathless whisper spoken with such reverence and longing. He almost killed them, taunted them with their weaknesses and here they were, caring for him, loving him after everything.

"Your mother will be happy to see you're awake, Sasuke-kun." Sakura says as she brushes her hand on his arm and despite the pain, he pulls away from her. He doesn't want her touch, doesn't want their sympathy. "Itachi-san will be back soon."

He doesn't want anyone, doesn't want to see his mother and the disappointment in her eyes or his brother with his condescending looks. He doesn't want anyone but his sunshine; he wants his bride at his side. He remains stubbornly quiet; he lets her check him over but pulls away when the touches are not medical. Ranmaru is quiet at his side.

"I hate all the pain you made us go through, Sasuke-kun. You left us as if we were nothing, as if those years we shared, as teammates meant nothing to you. You left us behind and we were so weak we couldn't catch up with you. Nothing we did or said could bring you back, we couldn't share your pain with you because you wouldn't tell us what that pain was." Sakura is bending the metal rail of the bed with her tremendous strength, the metal screeches the more she keeps going.

"We chased you, we trained and bled to bring you back. But no matter what, we could never be strong enough to be close to you. You never let us catch up to you, never let us close to you." Ranmaru is crying, the quiver in his voice tells Sasuke everything.

Idiots, they both are fucking idiots.

"I never asked you to follow after me, never asked you to bring me back. I never asked to be your friend or teammate. I owe you both nothing because you did nothing."

Silence. The door slides open again and the smell of the ocean and vanilla assault his nose and this time Sasuke cares not for the pain, he sits up and feels for the familiar chakra.

"You're such an idiot, they're trying to be here for you." Sweet, melodic voice fills the room, his bride is here and the temptation to peer at those beautiful blue eyes make him start to frantically pull at the bandages on his eyes, Sakura and Ranmaru both make a noises of alarm but it is warm hands that stop his own from pulling even more at the bandages.

"Your eyes are not fully healed, you can't take them off yet."

His bride slides his hand down to his cheek and lovingly touches him.

"Leave…"

"Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura is hurt; he can hear it in her voice.

"I said leave! Both of you!" He hates them both, wants them gone from his room. Panic is starting to rip through him and he can feel tears start to prick at his injured eyes. Both Ranmaru and Sakura leave the room quickly, he made them cry but he cares not. Panic is pulling at his very being and his breathing is erratic, he is on the verge of having a panic attack.

"Sasuke, please take deep, steady breaths." His bride is soothingly running fingers through his hair; his voice is steady and calm as if his own beloved is not on the verge of breaking down. He struggles to do as told, breathing in is hard, the air freezes halfway in but he keeps going until he is exhausted and has to lay back down. He pulls Naruto down with him and embraces him, cradles him close to his own body and cares not for the pain.

"We're going to be fine. I'm here for you, my parents too." Naruto whispers against his neck, slim fingers clench at his hospital gown. Sasuke starts to feel a sob climb up his throat, he feels his lips quiver but warm lips press against his own. Soft, silk lips presses against his own in much the same way when they were children and the simple, innocent action calms him.

"Where are we? Uzu?" Sasuke whispers, he wants to fall asleep again. His body has been taxed beyond what it can handle but he doesn't want to depart from his beloved.

"Konoha."

* * *

His mother clings to him as desperate sobs wreck through her body, he can't see her face and is so thankful for that. He doesn't want to see how much he has hurt her. Itachi is there as well, he only pokes him hard on the forehead and Sasuke knows that he is forgiven. Sasuke is only slightly sorry for his teammates because they are the only ones he will not allow to touch him.

It's easy to talk to his family after his mother lets him go, they understand to some degree why he did what he had to do but otherwise they are glad to have him home. Glad that the name of Uchiha is cleansed of all misdeeds just as his father wanted all those years back.

The weeks pass slowly as his body recovers at a slow rate until Giichi-san shows up in his room with his bride at his side. Tsunade is less than enthusiastic when she trudges behind them, dragging her feet, the noise grating on his nerves.

"It's a simple seal-"

"Simple my ass…"

"that will basically allow you to heal at a faster rate. We've been testing it since you woke up and it looks like it's finally ready."

Giichi-san laughs in the loud boisterous way he always does, and because Sasuke is weak still, only ruffles his hair in the rough way he always does.

Bandages are still on his eyes and so he is unable to see any of the preparation but pretty soon they have him in another bed, when he lies down, he can feel the rough texture of the scrolls beneath him.

"We're going to cut the bandages off your eyes so they can heal as well." Naruto carefully cuts them off and lovingly brushes his thumbs across his eyelids. "Just relax, Anata. The process will last for three hours but by the end, you should be all healed."

A mask is slid on his face, there is air being pumped through and wonders why he needs it but does not comment. He can feel it the moment the chakra ink slides up his body, both Naruto and Giichi-san's chakra are quick to follow the ink and soon he feels a warming sensation surround his body. It is all very soothing and calming, he is almost on the verge of sleeping when suddenly he is engulfed in water, the coolness catches him off guard and he is thankful for the mask covering his mouth and nose because otherwise he would have taken in a mouthful of water.

He's underwater because all he hears is distorted noise but his body is starting to get used to the coolness and soon, to his own surprise, he falls asleep. He dreams of his bride and bright blue eyes, he dreams of their last day together and then he dreams of Madara and hears whispers of death, pain and torture. He dreams so vividly he can feel the way a hand covered in black fire clench his own and melt the very flesh off, the way he can see his own bones. He dreams of his own screams, he thinks he can smell burning flesh and then without thinking, because this is all a dream, he makes his body light up with lighting chakra and suddenly he is being awaken rather roughly.

Sharingan eyes stare back at him when he finally opens his eyes, he feels shocked because all he can think of is Madara and lands a solid punch on his brother's face. Pain blossoms in his hand, his heart is thundering but as he sweeps the room and sees all the shocked faces he knows he fucked up.

Giichi-san is on his knees across the room, small bursts of blue electricity still curse through his body and then he remembers his bride, Naruto.

Sweeping his eyes across the room again, he sees his beautiful bride curled up by the wall his arms are wrapped around himself and is clenching his teeth as pain seems to still curse through his body.

"Goddamn kid, we should've just knocked you out black if we knew this was going happen." Giichi-san stands up; his body is covered in chakra ink and is glowing a vivid blue. He crosses the room and kneels before Naruto, ink immediately glowing blue on his brides skin.

Naruto starts laughing, he pushes Giichi-san away and springs onto his feet and onto Sasuke's arms. The melodic sound of his bride laughing calm Sasuke and suddenly he remembers that he can finally see and as he gazes in wonder at golden, blonde hair, he starts to laugh as well. The sound spills out of his lips and everyone stares at him in wonder but he cares not, Naruto pulls away and he locks gazes with bright, blue eyes. Eyes so bright he fell in love with them the very first time he saw them.

The moment is surreal and wonderful, the happiness inside of him continues to spill out in his laughter and soon tears, and Naruto pulls him closer and buries his face in the crook of his neck. Somehow Naruto still smells like the ocean, he still smells like Uzu.

* * *

Sasuke is kept at the hospital for one more day to check him over but is otherwise given a clean bill of health once they've poked and proved every injured part of him. Naruto is there to take him back to the Uchiha Compound with clean clothes and a smile, Sasuke loves his bride, loves Naruto more than anyone possible and thanks whatever deity was up there for allowing him to live longer and be with the one he loved. They walk silently, their hands intertwined as Naruto babbles about Konoha and the trees and how different it is from Uzu. Sasuke lets the voice of his bride wash over him as he takes in the looks of amazement from the villagers and the way they whisper about them but Sasuke is beyond caring.

He is amazed to see more red hair in Konoha and soon finds that Uzu sent reinforcements to help with reconstruction in Konoha, all Uzu citizens happily greet Naruto and him in the loud boisterous way all Uzu citizens do.

The compound is flowing with people, there are children running about and adults talking and chatting. The compound no longer seems like a cemetery but like the old days of Uchiha.

"Mikoto-san is offering low cost housing for families who lost their homes in the attack, she figured she might as well put the empty space up to use." Naruto squeezes his hand gently as they cross the door to his house. Both their parents and Itachi are in the kitchen having tea, the pleasant aroma of green tea filling the space up.

"I'm home." He whispers, he still isn't used to seeing his family everyday as he constantly expects for Madara to show up and ruin the whole thing, to ruin this new happiness he is finding. They all nod at him; there are smiles on their faces and acceptance. His parents-in-law are happy to see him as well but they make no move as if afraid to startle him, he can't blame them with the way he has been snapping at his teammates lately.

Naruto drags him to his bedroom and pushes him down onto his bed, the linens and pillow smell like fresh soap. His bride climbs next to him and throws a leg over his own and snuggles in, a small content sign escape pink lips. Salty ocean air fills his nostrils and he finds his eyelids growing heavier, he pulls Naruto closer to himself and starts to drift off when he feels soft lips press against his cheek.

"I'm in love with you."

Sleep pulls at his eyes and soon he drifts off, there are no dreams of Madara, no whispers of murder or torture instead he dreams of Uzu and the way the water lapped at his feet when he was a child. He dreams of seeing the sunset with his bride at his side, the smell of the ocean surrounds him.

Slowly Sasuke grows accustomed to being in Konoha again, to seeing his family everyday, to waking up with his bride at side with cheeks flushed pink and lips parted slightly. But Sasuke knows he can't stay in Konoha and slowly as the weeks go by, he starts to entertain the idea of going back to Uzu, to the place that made him feel at ease.

What he doesn't grow accustomed to are his teammates, they crowd him when he wants to be alone and seek him out when he wants nothing to do with them. He doesn't know why but they irk him, make him angry with their presence, with the angry glares they send at his beautiful bride. He doesn't like that sometimes when they think he can't hear them, they whisper awful things about his beloved bride and he knows it will all come to a stop when he can't tolerate it anymore.

The day comes sooner than expected, he had gone out to talk to the Hokage about his transfer to Uzu. The meeting takes less than fifteen minutes in which they both glare at each other until Tsunade finally signs and agrees to start the process; she knows that once Naruto goes back to Uzu he will follow as well.

On his way back, he starts to see children and ninja alike head to training ground 7 and is curious, he follows the crowd and when he finally emerges at the front of the crowd, he stares in disbelief. His idiot teammates are both about to spring onto his bride, Sasuke can't help the quick reaction of his body; they are automatic by now. He moves so fast, lighting chakra sparking up in his body so bright that when he tackles Sakura to the ground she immediately starts to scream as shocks curse through her body in painful spasms.

He turns just in time to see Ranmaru about to land a punch in his bride's beautiful face when Naruto activates the seal that has surrounded him and suddenly Ranmaru slams into the ground face first as if some invisible hand suddenly punched him down straight into the ground. Sasuke grabs Sakura by her hand and drags her behind him; she is curled up now trying to stop the after effects of his lighting chakra. Sasuke stares at his bride and the frown on his lips, they must have called him here with the intention of outmatching him two to one.

He motions for his bride to let the seal up, as soon as Ranmaru is able to lift his head up Sasuke grabs him by the hair and, still holding onto Sakura, releases two strong bursts of lighting chakra. Their screams are nothing but delight for him; they have caused him nothing more than headaches and just when he was thinking about forgiving them. There went that thought.

"You both are stupid idiots."

Naruto looks at him with a raised eyebrow; his bride is clearly angry and an angry Naruto is the best Naruto. He loves the way his eyes are becoming the color of a thunderstorm, a maelstrom in bright blue eyes. It pulls at Sasuke in a way that reminds him of their very last time together 4 years ago, it makes a knot form in his stomach and clench with lust. Letting his teammates hands drop, he pulls his bride away from the crowd and towards the compound, there is no way he's going to let this go now.

Naruto is surprisingly quiet, he doesn't protest the way Sasuke is holding his wrist a bit too tight, or the way that Sasuke looked at him instead, when Sasuke turns to look back at him, there is a contented smile on pink lips; it's a vulpine expression on that beautiful face.

The house is quiet, their parents are out and whether it is a coincidence or not, Sasuke is going to take full advantage of it. The moment he closes his door, he crowds Naruto against the door and kisses him; softly at first and then when he feels a pink tongue touch his own lips, he eagerly starts to devour that precious mouth. Naruto clings to his shirt, pulling him closer until Sasuke slips a leg in between his brides and the small moan that escapes Naruto makes him throb painfully in the confines of his pants. There is no urgency like last time, now they kiss with leisure and let their hands wander through each other's bodies.

Naruto slides one hand from where it is clenching his shirt and down to the bulge in his pants and starts to rub it slowly, deliberately. Sasuke can't help the growl that escapes him and he thrusts up into that teasing hand, letting his hands wander down to Naruto's ass, he gently kneads the soft flesh in his hands. He pulls Naruto closer to himself, loving the way Naruto is breathing hard against his neck, the hot air causing goose bumps on his skin.

"Can we…?" His voice has dropped, the lust evident as he kisses the soft skin of Naruto's neck. He feels the way slim fingers squeeze his cock and he brings Naruto closer, a mockery of what he wants to do to his bride. Pulling back, he gazes down to the flushed face of his bride, eyes such a dark blue and filled with lust and love that it makes Sasuke's heart clench. He did not deserve his bride but he was selfish and was not going to let the one person he loved go. Naruto had been his since they were children.

Naruto barely manages to nod when Sasuke already has him in the air, slim legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck. Sasuke gently lays him down on the bed and sits up; his bride is the perfect picture of beauty. Gently, he takes their shoes off and sheds his own shirt before gliding up his brides body, his fingers caressing whatever they can reach. Naruto pulls him up by his face and kisses him with such passion, he's practically stealing the very air from Sasuke's lungs, legs wrap around his waist and pull him down onto slim hips. The contact is wonderful and sends sparks running through his body, his own hips giving involuntary little thrusts. Naruto is quick to shed the shirt he has on, he's not afraid to bring Sasuke's hands to his chest and look at him with a coy smile.

This time is not as awkward and fumbling as it had been the last time they were together and there is still the newness of each other but Naruto is anything but hesitant and he gets straight to the point and starts to pull at Sasuke's pants with nimble fingers until he manages to get them open and slips a hand right past his boxers and onto his cock. Sasuke bites down on Naruto's shoulder as he feels the hand gently move up and down, feels the hand move all the way to the tip and twist in such a way a curse slips past Sasuke's lips.

"Sasuke, take them off…" Naruto's voice is breathless, deep but still melodic. Sasuke doesn't know if he means his own pants or Sasuke's but he is going to take both of their pants off because he needs to feel his bride now. He makes quick work of his pants and then Naruto's; he caresses slim hips and runs a hand gently on his bride's stomach. Naruto pulls him up and kisses him but Sasuke wants contact, wants to feel his bride in the most intimate way possible. He rubs himself in circles against Naruto's cock and the result is immediate, Naruto is mewling in the most wonderful way, his legs slowly spreading to make it easier and confortable for Sasuke.

Naruto suddenly flips them over and slides down Sasuke's body until he reaches his cock and flicks a pink tongue to lap at the very tip. Sasuke needs to see this; he leans back on his arms and watches through hooded eyes as Naruto caresses his cock as if it is the most precious thing in the world.

"I want to taste you, Anata." He says and then slides Sasuke's cock into his mouth and all the way to the base. The heat is perfect, the way his brides tongue against his cock feels and he thrusts up a little. Pink lips stretch around his cock and the only noise in the room is Sasuke's harsh breathing and the obscene sound of Naruto eagerly sucking his cock. But if his bride keeps going, he's not going to last long and he wants to bury himself in his bride, wants to cum inside his bride; mark him as finally his.

Sasuke pulls himself away from Naruto and drags him up by his ankles until plump flesh touch his cock. He makes Naruto lay down on his stomach and raises his ass into the air, the sight is erotic and Sasuke feels himself drip. Holding onto tan hips, he drags a tongue across Naruto's opening, loves the way Naruto tries to recoil only to be held back by Sasuke's hands. His bride is now openly moaning and when Sasuke inserts his tongue across a tight ring of muscle, he pushes back against his face. Naruto reaches back and holds onto Sasuke's wrist until both of them can't take it anymore and suddenly Sasuke has two fingers inside his bride and there is a hiss of pain but Sasuke's lick around his fingers to make his bride relax. Preparation takes a bit too long but he doesn't want to hurt his bride on their very first time, so when Naruto finally tells him to stop teasing and get to it, he is more than eager to do it.

He wants to see his bride's face and so makes Naruto lay on his back, tan legs immediately spread for him and he slips in between them comfortably.

"I'm in love with you, Naru-chan." He tells his bride and grabs himself and guides his cock to a puckered pink entrance. Naruto is looking at him with dark, blue eyes and a smile on pink lips. There is resistance and so he goes slowly as he sees the pain on Naruto's face, the feeling is wonderful. It is tight and hot, he is surrounded by his beloved and loves the way his bride contracts around him to try to adjust to the size of his future husband. He keeps going until he is buried to the base and needs to move because the way his bride is squirming around him is making him want to grab those tan hips and slam into them brutally.

"Move…" The word is barely audible but Sasuke hears it clearly, he leans forward until he is touching foreheads with his bride and slowly pulls out until he is almost at the tip and then thrusts forward all the way to the base. Naruto moans and tries to pull back but Sasuke doesn't allow it and starts to thrust a little faster, he needs release but not without letting his bride achieve pleasure first. He moves his hips in different angles, speeds until he hits something inside Naruto that makes him clench him tighter, blunt nails digging into pale flesh and dragged down his sides. The sting make him thrust faster, his body is slick with sweat and when he flicks his tongue across his Naruto's collarbones, he tastes saltiness on tan flesh.

He makes an effort to hit that same spot, each time he hits it Naruto moans louder and clenches incredibly tight around Sasuke. Sasuke can feel his release coming but he needs to make his bride cum first, he can't allow himself to cum without his bride having done so first. Grabbing tan legs, he pulls them onto his shoulders and the new angle allows him to thrust deeper, he reaches for Naruto's cock and pumps him in time with his thrusts.

"Sas-Sasuke! I'm going to-ah! Inside please! Inside me!" Breathless, his bride barely manages to get the words out but Sasuke doesn't need to be told twice, he spreads tans legs wide and thrusts viciously, his hand never stopping until Naruto is practically screaming his release, hot cum spurting into his stomach. Naruto pulls him down and viciously kisses him, muscles' contracting around him Sasuke suddenly grabs hips and grinds down hard, and he bites down on a plump lip and spurts his cum inside his bride who moans at the feeling.

His bride wraps his legs around him and doesn't let him pull out; instead Sasuke lets his full weight fall on his bride and starts to laugh. Naruto immediately puts a stop to that with a swift roll of his hips, the action makes Sasuke reach down and pinch a tan leg softly.

"Two minutes, love. Let me catch my breath."

This time his bride does laugh but Sasuke is serious and knows that his bride is probably ready for two more rounds but Sasuke doesn't have a tailed demon inside him to aid with stamina. He really needs those two minutes to keep going.

They do it again two more times, once against the wall and the other with Naruto on top of him, riding his cock with no shame. His rooms smells like sex and knows the moment anyone comes in his room they will know but he finds he doesn't care when his bride has exhausted himself and is laying on his chest, blonde hair tickling his nose.

* * *

His mother cries when he tells her that he is going to Uzushio but she doesn't hold him back, doesn't tell him to do his filial duty instead she tells him to come back and visit. Itachi merely pokes him in the head and tells him to expect a wedding invitation soon; embarrassingly enough, it had been Itachi to find them in bed still wrapped around each other, Sasuke still inside his bride.

When they start the trek back to Uzushio, Naruto and him being in the rear talk comfortably with their hands intertwined.

"When we first met you really scared me." Naruto says out of the blue, he smiles at the memory and steps closer to Sasuke. "You stared at me so intensely I thought you were going to hit me but instead you kissed me. I remember my mom being so angry, her hair was whipping around her the way it always does when she's getting ready to pummel someone to the ground."

Sasuke looks at the back of his mother-in-law and shudders, the woman is formidable and can't imagine the whipping he would have gotten from her hand had his own family not been there.

"But I really liked you, I liked that loved my hair and eyes. The very things that made me stand out in Uzu, you loved them for their uniqueness, and you loved me for me. Every time you came back to me, I fell in love with you more until I finally accepted that I wanted to be yours. Remember the first time we met and you said 'Uchiha Naruto'? When we were ten years old, and after you had gone back home, I thought back to it and I remember the way my stomach would flutter at the very thought of being married to you, of making 'Uchiha Naruto' come true."

Naruto bumps their shoulders together and smiles at him.

"My parents have already told Kazuhiko-sama to start preparations for our wedding, Gii-nii says he's going to be there to keep us apart until the wedding night." Naruto snickers, Sasuke feels a light pull below his stomach. "Too bad we already got ahead of him, ne?"

Naruto laughs loudly and flips up into the air mid step and onto Sasuke's back, the weight is a comfort to Sasuke. He slips his hands under Naruto's legs and holds tightly onto them.

"Carry me, Anata." Naruto whispers into his neck, lips brushing teasingly against his skin. A pink tongue darts out and licks at his neck, he squeezes Naruto's legs and receives a laugh in response.

The sky is bright, the same blue as his bride's eyes.


End file.
